Resolution
by MrsEm
Summary: Every New Year's Eve, after the champagne has been popped and everyone is feeling very merry indeed, revelers queue up the same song they've been queuing up for centuries. You know the one, it makes you cry, even though you don't understand it and know almost none of the words. It's about old friends and Lillian Stephens knows all the words. Happy New Year everyone!


_"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and days o' lang syne!"_

Lillian Stephens stood beside a small drinks table, one of the cargo bays had been transformed into a function room for the special occasion and decorations had been hung from the walkways overhead. Her glass was held aloft as she sang the first verse, the whole room had quickly gone silent after the cheers, celebrations, hugs and kisses at the chiming of the New Year bell.

The shouts of ' _Happy New Year_ ' had died down and Lillian, with more than her fair share of Dutch courage had taken it upon herself to rally the crowded room in a traditional sing song. Now, stood there in front of her fellow crew members, cheeks blushed red with drink and dancing, her golden tightly curled hair released from it's usual neat knotted bun and cascading round her face and shoulders, she wondered if she'd made the right decision.

The look of sheer horror on Doctor McCoy's face was exceptionally comical and something inside her made Lillian want to see if she could change that look of dismay to one of merriment. So she carried on.

 _"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne!"_

Captain James Kirk was stood next to Leonard, his face beaming with joy, he had just shared his New Year's kiss with Candela Vidal-Rodriguez and his night couldn't get any better. Or so he thought until Doctor Lillian Stephens had stood up and began to sing and who was also currently hoisting herself up so that she was stood on her chair.

"She's got a good voice!" Jim said to McCoy.

"I had no idea." McCoy remarked, dumbfounded.

Lillian took a huge gulp from her glass and filled her lungs with air.

 _"We twa hae run about the braes, and pu'd the gowans fine, but we've wander'd mony a weary foot. Sin' auld lang syne."_

She now had the whole room's attention, and those that knew of the old tradition couldn't help but quietly join in.

"Do you have any clue what she's singing about?" Jim asked McCoy.

"Damned if I know!? Why isn't the universal translator working?" McCoy shook his head in disbelief, yet he still couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was mesmerising and even though he didn't understand the song, the feeling with which she was singing made him not want to be anywhere else.

 _"We twa hae paidl't in the burn frae morning sun till dine, but seas between us braid hae roar'd. Sin' auld lang syne."_

Lillian locked eyes with McCoy again, jumping down from the chair her head spun with the mix of liquor and merriment in her system. She walked towards him and smiled warmly; holding her hand out towards him she continued to sing.

 _"And there's a hand, my trusty fiere, and gie's a hand o' thine, and we'll tak a right guid willie-waught for auld lang syne!"_

McCoy looked at her, more confused than ever but took her hand anyway. With a strength he wasn't expecting she pulled him in to her side and linked their arms together. Jim couldn't help but laugh, she was considerably shorter than McCoy and his frame swamped hers. She was looking up at him smiling and McCoy found it all so infectious that he began to smile himself.

 _"And surely ye'll be your pint' stoup, and surely I'll be mine! And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne!"_

Lillian finished off the song with a rousing finish, downing her drink and stretching on her tip toes, she gave McCoy a kiss on the cheek.

"Bravo Stephens!" Jim cried out, clapping his hands enthusiastically. The whole crowd cried out in cheers and applause and Lillian took a large, theatrical bow. "That was amazing Stephens, I had no idea you could sing!?" Lillian thanked Jim for his kind words and looked to McCoy, who she was still linking arms with.

"Happy New Year Leonard." She swallowed hard, all of a sudden nervous being under the gaze of Leonard McCoy.

"Happy New Year Lil." The use of her nickname, which only he used, made her even more jittery.

"Aye Lass, I canny help maself, I'm in love with ya! Ya brought a tear to ma eye!" Scotty appeared from nowhere, pushing through the sea of Officers and even Kirk.

"Thank you Scotty." Lillian replied politely.

"Scotty, do you mind we…" McCoy tried to interrupt, decidedly annoyed.

"Way da now Doctor…" The Engineer began to slowly push McCoy away from Lillian with his hand on McCoy's chest, clearly having enjoyed one or two drinks himself.

"Scotty!" Lillian put her hand on Scotty's shoulder, pulling his attention back to her. "Thank you, Happy New Year." Jim caught the Chief Engineer's arm and led him off in a different direction, seeing how the situation was going. Leonard turned his attention back to Lillian.

"I think we can safely say that every man in this room is in love with you." Lillian scoffed at him.

"You're encourageable!"

"You're beautiful!" He fired back, his face suddenly serious. Lillian stared up at him and swallowed hard.

"I don't care about what any other man in this room thinks of me Leonard, I only care what you think." They continued to watch each other.

"Who did you kiss when the clock struck midnight Lil?" Leonard had closed the gap between them and was looking at her like they were the only two in the room.

"No one. You?" He shook his head in response. "Well, we can't have that. It's bad luck." She whispered out.

"Another one of your traditions?" Leonard asked, smirking.

"Umhum." Bringing his head down towards hers Lillian instinctively closed her eyes in anticipation, and when his lips touched hers the whole room disappeared around her. Her hearing stopped working and all she could sense was the feeling of Leonard kissing her. It was exhilarating, passionate and loving.

"Happy New Year Lil." Leonard whispered against her cheek.

"Happy New Year Leonard."

* * *

 ** _Happy New Year everyone!_**


End file.
